Reducing the size of systems and components can advantageously impact laser machining processes. One possibility for saving space is to use scanners comprising just one mirror that is based on MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) technology. In general, these mirrors are used in arrays for large deflection mirrors or are incorporated into simple deflection systems. The mirrors usually have to tilt about just one axis and have a small deflection angle. To cover a working region that is appropriate for laser machining, the mirrors used generally have to achieve significant deflection angles and must be able to be deflected in two spatial directions. These deflection angles can be 10° or more. Furthermore, these mirrors must reach a specific deflection angle at a specific point in time, and must therefore be very precisely controlled. The deflection of the mirrors can be achieved by means of flexure hinges. A flexure hinge is understood to mean a region of a component that permits relative movement (rotation) between two rigid body regions by means of bending. Flexure hinges are often formed as spring elements. However, the use of flexure hinges can be accompanied with the problem of oscillation in a third spatial direction, which has to be taken into account during positioning. Exact and rapid position determination in all three spatial directions is necessary for precisely controlling the mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,559,086 discloses a system comprising a position sensor. In the position sensor system of U.S. Pat. No. 8,559,086, the entire piezoresistive sensor, i.e. the four piezoresistive elements, is arranged on flexure hinges. In view of this and in view of the rigidity of the system the flexure hinges are relatively large and large deflections (+/−10°) are therefore limited.